Capes and Comics Fall TV Preview
Capes and Comics BG DC's Legends of Tomorrow The CW (Midseason) This new spinoff of Arrow and The Flash introduces a team of diverse heroes brought together by time-traveler Rip Hunter (Arthur Darvill) to stop a great threat to humanity. This team includes shrinking hero The Atom (Brandon Routh), outlaws Captain Cold (Wentworth Miller) and Heat Wave (Dominic Purcell), flying warrior Hawkgirl (Ciara Renée), scientist Martin Stein (Victor Garber), and assassin White Canary (Caity Lotz). Basically, we wish this was starting tomorrow. Fandometer: Gotham Mondays 8pm, FOX (September 21st) Following the climactic gangwar at the end of last season, the Penguin (Robin Lord Taylor) appears to have taken control of the underworld, and Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz) begins to unravel the conspiracy that had his parents murdered. Yea, super dark. Season 2 promises more villains, including Joe Pike (Leo Fitzpatrick) and how everyone’s favorite baddie, The Joker (Cameron Monaghan), came to be -- which is enough to keep us tuning in. Fandometer: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Tuesdays 9pm, ABC (September 29th) Things are heating up for the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of their battle with the Inhumans. With Skye (Chloe Bennet) now becoming the super-powered Quake, Director Coulson (Clark Gregg) will be on the lookout for more superheroes to join the team. For Season 3, we’ll see way more of Inhuman Lincoln Campbell (Luke Mitchell) and a new unnamed villain played by Constance Zimmer (House of Cards). Really, you had us at "Inhumans." Fandometer: The Flash Tuesdays 8pm, The CW (October 6th) The first season ended with Barry Allen (Grant Gustin), now The Flash and protector of Central City, defeating his arch-nemesis Reverse-Flash. Insert a "that escalated quickly" joke here. This new season will have The Flash exploring alternate universes, hooking up with new love interest Patty Spivot (Shantel VanSanten), and battling a new, even faster speedster called Zoom. BRING. IT. ON. Fandometer: Arrow Wednesdays 8pm, The CW (October 7th) Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) has given up his life as the vigilante "Arrow" after he destroyed the League of Assassins and faked his own death. That’s a lot of one person to take, no? In this new season he returns to battle H.I.V.E.'s leader Damien Darhk (Neal McDonough), the rival to his enemy and mentor Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable). We’ll also see new characters Anarky (Alexander Calvert), Mister Terrific (Echo Kellum), and a crossover appearance by Constantine (Matt Ryan). Is it October yet?! Fandometer: Supergirl Mondays 8pm, CBS (October 26th) Kara Danvers (Melissa Benoist), cousin to Superman, takes on her own heroic identity as Supergirl when her powers are revealed to the world. This makes her a target for those who want revenge on her mother, the warden of an alien prison. Intense, right? Now Kara must balance her life as Supergirl with a high-pressure job at the city’s top newspaper. Yes please, pass the popcorn. Fandometer: Marvel's Jessica Jones Netflix (Late 2015) Jessica Jones (Krysten Ritter) was once a superhero and an Avenger, until she decided the costumed life wasn’t for her. Now she works as a private detective on the mean streets of New York City, dealing with cases involving superhuman people. Can Jones make ends meet in her new life? We’re definitely tuning into Netflix to find out. Fandometer: Agent Carter ABC (Midseason) The first season ended with villains Arnim Zola (Toby Jones) and Doctor Fennhoff (Ralph Brown) collaborating and landing in prison. This season, Peggy Carter (Hayley Atwell) continues her post-war espionage adventures and moves to Los Angeles for a dangerous assignment. But don’t worry, most of the usual suspects from Season 1 are back, including Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) and Edwin Jarvis (James D’arcy). But what we’re most excited for this season? The new Marvel Comics villain, the mysterious Madame Masque. Fandometer: Vixen Weekly, CW Seed (August 25th) This animated web-series takes place in the same continuity as Arrow and The Flash. Mari McCabe (voiced by Megalyn Echikunwoke) becomes the superhero Vixen when her parents are killed by local corruption in Africa. Her "Tantu Totem" allows her to borrow the abilities of animals when she fights. MEOW! Fandometer: Capes and Comics Quiz Capes and Comics Poll Community Spotlight: Supergirl As a guy, I'm really looking forward to DC's first female led television show for this newer generation. I hope it'll introduce more women to DC and comic books, in general. -- TheSonofNeptune